This invention relates generally to wind turbines and, more particularly, to a vertical-axis wind turbine that arranges stationary and rotor blades so as to harness and utilize a properly directed airflow while restricting an improperly directed airflow and eliminating inefficient internal airflow restrictions.
Harnessing wind energy and converting it to mechanical or electric energy has long been considered to be a promising source of energy generation. In fact, many devices have been proposed for harnessing wind for this purpose. Wind turbines are generally placed into two categories: horizontal-axis turbines (propeller windmills) which operate directly into the wind and turn about a horizontal axis and vertical-axis turbines which harness columns of air to turn rotor blades rotating about a vertical axis. Although each type of wind turbine has advantages and disadvantages, existing devices do not provide the proper arrangement of stationary and rotational blades and internal structures that make converting wind energy to electric energy feasible.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a vertical-axis wind turbine that tangentially directs an airflow to a rotor assembly so that an airflow that will provide sail-type propulsive force is unrestricted and an airflow that will cause drag is blocked. Further, it is desirable to have a vertical-axis wind turbine having no center vertical shaft so that an airflow is allowed to flow unobstructed through the center of a rotor assembly. It is also desirable to have a wind turbine in which the rotor blades include an angular configuration that optimally balances sail propulsion and lift effects.